Study Break
by MoonstoneGlow7184
Summary: Harry and Ginny get up to some dirty trouble in the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts after a long study session. Harry and Ginny smut, let me know what you think. I might write more or I might not! :) Enjoy


Harry and Ginny sat in the Gryffindor common room well into the evening studying for exams and completing their longs essays. The week before the spring holiday was always a busy one for students, as teachers were starting to pile on the homework before the end of the year.

It wasn't until Ginny let out a deep yawn that Harry noticed the common room had completely emptied out around them. Even Hermione had gone to bed long ago.

 _She probably finished all her assignments ages ago_ , Harry thought to himself bitterly.

"Wow, it's gotten late. Look at you sleepy head," said Harry with a smile.

Ginny returned his with a sleepy smile, "Maybe it's time we turned in," she said yawning once more.

"Well, I'm definitely done with school work for tonight," said Harry closing his books. "Why don't we decompress a bit before bed? Let's sit by the fire for a while."

"Alright," said Ginny standing up.

They walked over and sat on the comfiest sofa in the common room, right before the fire. It was lovely and warm and quiet. Harry put his arm around Ginny.

Ginny let out a sigh and put her head on his shoulder, "I love you Harry," she said.

"I love you too," he said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

She turned her head up towards him then, her lips searching for his. He kissed her gently, innocently, and she smiled. She then sat up and draped her legs across his lap, taking his face in her hands, she kissed him deeply. Harry felt a stirring in his trousers. Ginny felt it too, poking her in the back of the thigh. She broke the kiss and giggled.

"Don't laugh, teasing's not nice," said Harry, pulling her face back to his.

"Oh I'm not a tease Harry Potter," said Ginny grinning. She sat up then and straddled him where he sat. She took his hands and placed them on her bosom, while burying her face in his neck, kissing him, devouring him.

Harry's breath began to quicken at Ginny's touch, and the feel of her soft breasts. He began kneading them gently and she let out a small moan. He could feel her hot breath on his neck and it drove him mad. He slid his hands down her back and squeezed her bottom.

Ginny couldn't take it. She loved when Harry touched her, she felt so safe and loved. She let out a soft moan as he touched her, then she tugged her shirt off. As her breasts sprang free, her nipples hardened at the air's brisk touch. Harry took them in his mouth, making Ginny moan again.

Harry's member was now stiff as a board and Ginny could feel it beneath her. She got off Harry and kneeled down on the floor in front of him, unzipping his trousers. Her face lit up at the sight of his hard cock. She hadn't been able to use it in a while, they were so busy with school. She took him in her mouth, she wanted to please him.

Harry's head fell back on the sofa as Ginny's head bobbed up and down before him. Her mouth was so wet and warm, she felt so good. He was amazed at how she could work his cock so well.

Ginny felt Harry's muscles begin to tense and she knew he was near his release. She worked her mouth and hand up and down his shaft at a quickening pace until she heard him gasp and her mouth was full of his fluid.

Ginny sat up smiling, and reaching up to kiss Harry, she traced her breasts softly against his cock. Harry's eyes were closed and his breathing was hard. Ginny kissed his neck and whispered, "Harry Potter I want you to fuck me."

He opened his eyes then and smiled, "Well maybe we should sneak up to my bed and..."

"No," Ginny interrupted. "Right here." She stripped off the rest of her clothes then, and stood before him naked, the firelight glistening against her skin.

Harry almost took her right then and there, but her was nervous, "What if someone sees us?" he asked.

"Well then hopefully they'll enjoy the show," she responded.

Staring at her lovely body, he decided he didn't care if anyone saw. He stood up and cupped her lovely breasts, kissing them, kissing her all over.

"Lay down, my love," he said.

Ginny giggled and lay in the nice soft carpet in front of the fire. Harry kneeled in front of her between her legs and draped the cloak over them.

"Now we can fuck until the sun comes up and no one will be the wiser," he said laughing.

Harry's cock was already stiff and ready for another go, but he wanted to return Ginny's favor. He kissed her from her neck, trailing down over her heaving breasts, to the place at the top of her thighs.

"Oh Harry.. I want you please," Ginny moaned.

"Not just yet love," he whispered. He kissed her gently on the clit and his hot breath made her moan. His tongue traced up and down her slit, tasting and exploring her. Ginny became so wet, he knew she was ready. He slid a finger into her then slowly, enjoying the moan she gave him when he did. Then he slid in a second finger, and he felt her vagina clench in pleasure.

"Let's try something a little different," he said. Ginny moaned her agreement. Harry slid a third finger into her sex and pulled it out dripping wet. The third finger traveled back and teased her back entrance. Ginny let out an excited gasp. Harry smiled and pushed that finger in. Ginny moaned, and Harry knew he had discovered something she liked. He began licking her clit again and working his magical fingers.

"Oh gods!" Ginny gasped as her hips began to buck. She came so hard, Harry had to clap his free hand over her mouth to keep from waking up all of Hogwarts.

Ginny lay there panting, lost in her orgasm, but Harry wasn't about to give her a break now. He sat up and flipped her over, slapping her on the ass. He drew her hips up and whispered, "Ready?"

"Oh gods Harry, yes I want you inside me," she moaned. And then Harry slid his thick member into her slowly. The both moaned with the first shock of pleasure this brought them. He pulled out slowly then pushed back in as he leaned down to kiss her on the back. Then putting on hand on her breast and one grasping her hip, he began to pump into her faster.

As he worked into her, her back arched. He loved the way her lovely red hair fell down her back, onto her creamy white skin. He loved the way her backside jiggled as he as he bounced against her. He loved the way she turned her head back to look at him every now and again.

Harry felt close to coming now but he knew he must wait his turn. He pulled out and flipped her over onto her back again. She gasped and looked him in the eyes now, moaning at the feel of him inside her. Ginny loved the way he filled her up. Loved the way his green eyes filled with desire for her. Loved the way his black hair got even more ruffled when they were playing like this.

Harry placed a finger on her clit and rubbed it gently as he fucked her. Then her orgasm began to build and he could see it rising in her. He worked his hips faster then until she came, gasping loudly.

"Oh Harry, oh gods," she moaned.

Harry loved hearing her moan his name. He came into her then, filling her up with his warm liquid.

He laid his head on her chest, both of them lost in their release, breathing heavily. They enjoyed the closeness.

Harry then rolled off, and laid next to her, both of the smiling. He looked at her then, her face glowing and happy.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

She smiled, "I ask myself the same thing every day."

Now very aware that they were naked in the common room they quickly jumped up and helped each other dress. As Harry was pulling up his trousers, Ginny reach over and slapped him right on the ass.

"Ouch!" he said rubbing his bottom.

"Payback stings, Harry," she said grinning.

They finished dressing, and kissed as they parted by the stairs.

"I love you," said Harry. "So much," he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too," she said.

"Good night, I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered.

"Good night Harry," said Ginny turning to go upstairs. Harry saw his chance and spanked her again, then he turned on his heel and sprinted up the stairs.

He heard her laugh, "Oh, I'll get you tomorrow Harry Potter," she called quietly.


End file.
